A cada segundo y para siempre
by Taranisa
Summary: — Jamás estarás solo — Prometió Tonks, mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo y lo mecía con lentitud — Pase lo que pase esta noche siempre estaré a tu lado — Juró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas — A cada segundo y para siempre, Teddy.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Remus, ni Dora, ni Teddy me pertenecen, si así fuera, los hubiera dejado vivos. Así que son sólo de la malvada Jo.

¡Hola, hola, hola! Pues, esta historia participa en el _Reto día de las madres_ del foro _The Ruins_ donde me asignaron como madre a la grandiosa Nymphadora Tonks, así que di rienda suelta al gran cariño que le tengo a ella y a Teddy y salió esto. Espero que les guste, que va con cariño, eh.

* * *

**A cada segundo y para siempre**

* * *

El hogar de los Tonks estaba en completo silencio la madrugada del dos de mayo. Todos los integrantes del hogar ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones, tratando de descansar y olvidar por unas horas el desolador panorama que significaba intentar sobrevivir a una guerra. Andrómeda recientemente había logrado conciliar el sueño y sólo había sido cuando agregó un poco de poción del sueño a su brebaje, aún estaba muy triste y dolida ante la muerte de su esposo, Ted, quién había sido asesinado por mortífagos sólo por su condición de hijo de muggles.

Una habitación a la izquierda, descansaba, en su mullida cuna especialmente fabricada para él, durmiendo completamente ajeno al peligro que existía a su alrededor, el pequeño Teddy Remus Lupin, de tan solo unos meses de vida, el hijo de Tonks y Remus, quien fuera bautizado así en honor a su abuelo materno.

Frente a la habitación del bebé, Remus por fin había logrado dormir. Preocupado como estaba por la seguridad de su esposa, su hijo y su suegra, le era complejo darse un minuto para pensar en su propio bienestar, pero luego de que su Dora lo amenazara de lanzarle alguna maldición, accedió a recostarse en su cama donde el sueño terminó por vencerlo, no sin antes asegurarse que todos los hechizos de seguridad estuvieran perfectamente funcionando. Por su parte, Tonks a su lado, luchaba contra sus pesados párpados solo para observarlo dormir. Esta era la única oportunidad que ella tenía para poder observar al hombre que tanto amaba así de tranquilo, y para lograr que su propio corazón estuviera en calma, necesitaba de esos momentos, necesitaba ver el desordenado cabello castaño cubrir su rostro, ver su semblante sereno, sus labios pálidos, su cuello marcado por cicatrices que lejos de parecerle repugnante le resultaban muy atractivas. Necesitaba saber que Remus estaba ahí, con ella.

Con lentitud comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su esposo, enredando con delicadeza las gruesas hebras a sus delicados dedos, en un gesto de genuina adoración, anhelando que el momento no acabase jamás. Su propio cabello que antes había estado largo y lacio de color negro, en señal de luto por la muerte de su padre, cambió hasta volverse corto y desordenado, tal como el cabello de su esposo y sus ojos, anteriormente de un color oscuro se convirtieron en brillantes ojos color dorado, emulando los de Remus. A cada caricia sus ojos pesaban más y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, luego de unos minutos, Tonks ya no pudo soportar el agotamiento y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido, quien aún dentro de su sueño la abrazó contra él y murmuró algo muy parecido a _Dora_.

Cuando el sueño se apoderó definitivamente de Tonks, una luz brillante en su habitación la obligó abrir nuevamente los ojos, y de la misma manera sucedió con Remus. Ambos, desconcertados, tomaron en ristre sus varitas con impresionante rapidez, y, levantándose de un salto de la cama, apuntaron sin piedad a la luminiscencia. Tras unos segundos, luego de salir de la obnubilación que provoca el sueño, ambos reconocieron a la formación brillante como un patronus, un lince para ser exactos, el patronus de Kingsley.

—Harry, Ron y Hermione están en Hogwarts —Comunicó la inconfundible voz del auror —Llegó el momento, los esperamos en La Cabeza de puerco —Habló con voz firme el patronus, para luego desaparecer en el aire. Tonks respiró agitada, completamente temerosa, mientras que con rapidez buscaba los ojos de Remus, quien miraba ausente hacia donde minutos antes había estado el brillante animal. Tonks se sobresaltó cuando de un solo movimiento Remus había comenzado a vestirse y corría con presteza al armario por su abrigo. Con su torpeza característica Tonks también comenzó a recoger sus ropas para vestirse nuevamente, pero la voz de Remus la detuvo.

—Tú te quedas —Dijo con voz firme mientras terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta de la habitación. Tonks lo miró con incredulidad y de inmediato su rostro se tornó furibundo, mientras su cabello se volvía, con lentitud, en rojo brillante. Antes de que abriera la puerta llegó a su lado con asombrosa agilidad, demostrando los dones que la habían convertido en una de las mejores aurores de su generación.

—Voy a ir —Sentenció con rudeza, mientras ella misma abría la puerta y partía rumbo a la salida principal, donde los hechizos de seguridad les permitían aparecerse. Remus la detuvo por un brazo y la apegó a su cuerpo.

—Es peligroso —Dijo convencido y mirándola con exasperación —Hoy todo podría acabar, Dora, es demasiado arriesgado que vayas —Le dijo mientras la sostenía por los codos y la remecía con suavidad, para, de alguna manera hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Crees que no sé lo peligroso que esto? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que mi padre murió por esta maldita guerra? —Preguntó fuera de sí y alzando la voz lo suficiente como para despertar a los demás miembros de la casa —Yo también estoy involucrada en todo esto, Remus, te guste o no, iré de todas formas —Dijo soltándose con rudeza y caminando nuevamente hacia la salida, pero una vez más fue detenida por Remus que esta vez la miraba con desesperación. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella con decisión y los de él con temor, la mirada de Remus se dulcificó y con tristeza le habló.

—Dora, por favor, escúchame —pidió con voz cansina —Quédate aquí, no podemos dejar a Teddy solo, uno de los dos debe quedarse con él y cuidarlo —Dijo con la mayor seriedad posible, tratando de convencerla de una vez, aunque por el decidido semblante de ella lo veías bastante difícil.

—Mi mamá perfectamente puede quedarse con Teddy, Remus —Contradijo al instante ―Por favor entiende ¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí sabiendo que estás lejos y corriendo peligro? —Preguntó desesperada y con la voz quebrada al imaginarse a Remus en peligro vital, sin que ella estuviera ahí para socorrerlo —No hay discusión, voy a ir —Remus movió la cabeza de lado a lado y suspiró profundamente buscando calma. Fijó su vista en los ojos de su esposa, y con ojos anhelantes trató de transmitir todo lo que sentía, pero vio que era necesario seguir argumentando.

—Dora, por favor —pidió con voz suave —Hoy probablemente el que no deba ser nombrado intentará asesinar a Harry, y con él irán todos sus mortífagos —Le explicó —No voy a permitir que vayas, yo, jamás me perdonaría si tú…—No pudo continuar la frase porque la sola mención de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su esposa le creó un nudo en la garganta casi imposible de desatar, su corazón se estrujó dentro de su pecho y los ojos le escocieron por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir —Te amo.

Los ojos de Tonks, que ya estaban llenos de lágrimas no soportaron más la melancolía del momento y dejaron caer gruesas gotas salinas, que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la curvatura de su cuello. Comprendía la preocupación y el miedo de Remus, y era el mismo que sentía ella misma, pero no podía permitir que él se fuera sin ella.

—Remus, por favor…—Trató de hablar, pero lo quebrada de su voz se lo impidió.

—No, Dora —Negó con decisión y tristeza —Quédate con Teddy, y si algo me llegase a pasar —Hizo ademán de silencio cuando ella iba a protestar —Sabes perfectamente que algo así podría pasar —Le dijo compungido y acariciando su rostro —Prométeme que te quedarás y que si algo me sucede le dirás a nuestro hijo lo mucho que lo amo y todo lo que he luchado por conseguir un mundo mejor para él —Pidió con la voz rota y los ojos rojos. Tonks, incapaz de hablar, negaba con la cabeza mientras sollozaba con fuerza, pero Remus no dio su brazo a torcer y de un beso en la frente, se despidió de ella —Cuídate, Dora —Habló a modo de despedida desde el umbral de la puerta, para segundos después, perderse en la negrura de la noche.

Tonks, completamente desolada, cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriendo con sus temblorosas manos su lloroso rostro, sollozando con fuerza. A los pocos segundos sintió unos veloces pasos que se acercaban a ella y enseguida unos acogedores y cálidos brazos rodearla con ternura, acariciando su cabello corto y gris de tristeza. Ella se aferró a los amorosos brazos de su madre que tanta protección le otorgaban, como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase. Luego de unos cuantos minutos en que lloró aferrada a su madre y esta le hablaba al oído frases alentadoras para tranquilizarla, Tonks se levantó de un salto del suelo y se dirigió a su armario a buscar una chaqueta, decidida.

—Hija, ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó asustada su madre —Hija, por favor, hazle caso a Remus, el sabe por qué te pidió quedarte en casa —Trato de razonar, mientras veía cómo su hija terminaba de vestirse y comenzaba a hurgar por su armario en buscar de algo que la abrigara —Remus es un gran mago, él podrá hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, por favor, Nymphadora, por mí, por Teddy, quédate con nosotros —Rogaba Andrómeda.

—Lo siento mamá, pero Remus me necesita —Respondió con voz firme, pero mirándola con tristeza y dulzura a la vez —Sólo Merlín sabe cuánto te amo a ti y a Teddy, pero ustedes estarán en casa, cubiertos por hechizos de protección y bajo el encantamiento_ fidelio,_ y Remus no —Explicó —Es él quien me necesita ahora, y con él iré —Dijo con decisión. Caminó con presteza hacia la salida de su habitación, pero antes de salir volteó a ver a su madre y corriendo hacia ella la abrazó con ternura y sentimiento —Te amo y si algo pasa, estoy segura que serás una gran madre para mi Teddy —Le dijo al oído en la mitad del abrazo, sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas mojarán sus mejillas. Ambas necesitaron mucha fuerza de voluntad para separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, se sonrieron con melancolía, tratando de no hacer aún más dolorosa la despedida.

Luego de despedirse de su madre, Tonks caminó con paso lento hacia la habitación de su hijo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbar su sueño. Cuando abrió la puerta observó maravillada el hechizo que Remus había hecho en la habitación, dejándola de un color oscuro, y con varios puntos luminiscentes por doquier, asemejando a miles de galaxias y un gran universo, para entretención y deleite del bebé, por si despertaba en la mitad de la noche. Con pasos suaves caminó hasta asomarse a la cuna de madera tallada pintada de color blanco, donde descansaba su hijo y con sorpresa descubrió que él estaba despierto y al verla acercarse a él, una gran sonrisa se apareció en su pequeño rostro, contagiándola a ella de una inmensa ternura. El cabello de Teddy estaba de un azul eléctrico, pero al ver a su madre, adoptó un color verde oscuro que casi al instante Tonks imitó.

—Así que estabas despierto, pequeñín —Habló con dulzura Tonks mientras tomaba una silla cercana a la cuna y se sentaba al lado de él apoyando su mentón en el respaldo, mientras que una mano bajaba a arreglar las mantitas con lunas y estrellas tejidas a mano que Molly les había regalado para él. El niño al ver cerca la mano de su madre la tomó con sus dos pequeñas manitos y sonriendo, las dirigió a su boca para chuparlas, pero Tonks, riéndose las alejó y le hizo cosquillas en la panza, sacándole unas tiernas risas.

Tonks lo miraba con genuina adoración. Teddy era el resultado del amor que se tenían con Remus, amor que en un principio, él sobretodo, se negó a aceptar y por el cual ella lloró incontables noches, pero que luego de que ambos asumieran todo lo que se amaban, y ella llevara un hijo de Remus en su vientre, creció y se multiplicó llenándolos de gozo a ambos y dándoles como regalo a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que a ambos los tenía con el corazón henchido de orgullo. Luego de observarlo por unos segundos, el bebé comenzó a inquietarse cada vez más al punto de moverse frenéticamente y lanzar quejidos de desagrado que Tonks conocía perfectamente, por lo que divertida le sonrió y la acarició la tersa piel de su blanquecina mejilla.

—¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Quieres que mamá te cargue? ¿Tan incómodo estás en la cuna que papá y el tío Bill te hicieron? —Preguntó con voz tierna y mirándolo mientras el pequeño la observaba atento y daba pequeños quejidos de aprobación, estirando sus manitos hacia ella casi con desesperación de estar pronto entre los cálidos brazos de la mujer que le dio la vida y quien lo amaba tanto. Tonks, sin esperar más levantó a su bebé con cuidado, y lo acurrucó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, para luego recoger una frazada desde la cuna y abrigarlo de la fría noche. El bebé sonrió complacido y apretó con fuerza el dedo de su madre.

—Así que esto te gusta, eh —Le habló con cariño mientras bajaba su rostro y besaba a su hijo en la suave mejilla, para luego chocar con ternura sus narices haciendo que el niño riera con fuerza. Tonks le observó con atención, amaba verlo feliz, y sonreír tan dichoso, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría afuera, ajeno a los peligros que en esos mismos momentos estaba corriendo su padre, solo concentrado en disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba en sus brazos, tan inocente y puro, tan perfecto. Se sintió tan impotente al saber que luego de que saliera esa noche de su casa tal vez no regresara y no volviera a tener a su bebé así otra vez. Tal vez ni ella ni Remus regresaran jamás. Los ojos de Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que aquel pensamiento podría volverse realidad en cualquier minuto.

Odiaba al destino por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser madre y conocer cuál era el amor más grande y verdadero de todos, pero que en ese minuto, tan solo unos meses después de haberlo dado a luz, se lo quiera quitar. Con impotencia cerró los ojos, pero esto no permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran nuevamente y fueran a parar a la infantil mantita de su bebé. Su corazón se partía de pensar lo solo que estaría su hijo si algo llegaba a sucederles y su estómago de empequeñecía al imaginar cuanto sufriría su pequeño Teddy ante su ausencia, por eso se prometió, que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría al lado de su hijo, aunque él no pudiese verla, ella estaría con él, a cada segundo y para siempre, ahora solo quedaba prometérselo a él.

Bajó la vista, que minutos antes estaba perdida en un punto infinito ubicado en la pared y se encontró con la visión de su hijo durmiendo en sus brazos, con la respiración acompasada y el cabello de color azul eléctrico nuevamente, sonrió con melancolía, segura de querer llevar esa imagen con ella para siempre, donde quisiera que fuera. Lo vio tan pequeño e indefenso que no dudó en empezar a hablarle, con el corazón compungido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Jamás estarás solo — Prometió Tonks, mientras besaba la cabeza de su hijo y lo mecía con lentitud —Pase lo que pase esta noche siempre estaré a tu lado —Juró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas —A cada segundo y para siempre, Teddy —Repitió con la voz quebrada mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo como queriendo grabar en su pecho el relieve de su bebé dormido, el olor a loción, a talco y a leche, pero se vio obligada a soltarlo luego de unos minutos. Tenía que partir en ayuda de Remus. Dirigió a su bebé, con sumo cuidado hasta su cuna y ahí lo dejó con extrema delicadeza entre las suaves y acogedoras mantas, acomodándolo mejor, y agregando un hechizo de imperturbabilidad sobre la cuna para evitar que se despertara. Cuando ya estuvo completamente acostado y durmiendo con tranquilidad, Tonks se acercó hasta darle un beso en la frente y acariciar de nuevo su tersa piel.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Teddy, nunca lo olvides —Dijo con voz triste y delicada, para luego salir con presteza de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado y caminando a través del pasillo hacia la salida principal, rumbo a La Cabeza de puerco, donde no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Cerró los ojos y pensó concentrada en la taberna del viejo Aberforth, entregando su vida al destino.

* * *

Andrómeda estaba preocupada cocinando un almuerzo especial para Harry y Ginny, los padrinos de su pequeño nieto Teddy de poco más de un año, quienes vendrían a verlo para luego pasar toda la tarde con él, por lo cual no se fijo que su nieto, a su corta edad ya comenzaba a hacer travesuras.

Teddy, sentado en una mullida alfombra color rojo sangre con detalles en amarillo, jugaba con unos cubos de construcción muggles, algunas pelotas de goma, unos peluches y algunos objetos hechizados por su abuela para que se movieran y lo entretuvieran. Cada pocos segundos, atento, veía caminar a su abuela por todos lados y dejar alguna cosa en algún lugar, y él, travieso e incapaz de controlar su incipiente magia, miraba los objetos y los cambiaba de lugar, levitándolos, volviendo loca a su abuela.

En el sillón de enfrente al que estaba sentado el niño, Remus y Dora reían divertidos ante las travesuras de su hijo, que, a pesar de ser apenas un bebé ya poseía una magia muy poderosa.

—Me gustaría que tu madre nos oyera, para que deje de poner esa cara de asustada cada vez que no encuentra las cosas donde las dejó — Dijo el espíritu de Remus abrazando a Dora mientras ambos seguían divirtiéndose al ver el rostro de Andrómeda.

* * *

—¡Abuela! —Gritó emocionado un travieso Teddy Lupin de apenas seis años mientras entraba corriendo a su casa en busca de su abuela —¡Abuela he sacado excelente en la escuela muggle! —Comunicó orgulloso mostrándole el reporte a su abuela, quien aparecía por el hueco de la puerta de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un paño.

—Felicitaciones Teddy, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces —Felicitó la anciana mujer abrazando a su nieto con cariño y besándole la frente —¿Sabes lo que esto amerita? —Preguntó la mujer en tono jovial, Teddy solo negó con la cabeza —¡Galletas! —Dijo con júbilo —Al niño se le iluminó el rostro y corrió hacia la cocina de donde provenía un exquisito olor a chocolate.

—Siempre supe que tendría tu inteligencia —Dijo la Dora fantasma, mientras besaba a Remus en la mejilla y ambos se dirigían a la cocina a seguir acompañando a su familia.

* * *

Teddy bajó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de su escoba, mientras corría en dirección a Harry, su padrino, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos mientras lanzaba gritos de felicitaciones por verlo atrapar su primera snitch dorada, con tan solo nueve años de edad. Cuando el niño llegó a su altura, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo levantaba del suelo y daba vueltas con él.

—¿Viste como la atrapé, Harry? —Preguntó contento, obteniendo una risotada de su padrino, mientras despeinaba su cabello azul eléctrico con cariño —¿Crees que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí? —Preguntó con seriedad y algo de temor en los ojos.

—No lo creo, Teddy —Respondió Harry con una sonrisa — Estoy seguro de eso —Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por última vez, se agachaba a recoger la olvidada escoba y le tomaba del hombro para entrar de vuelta a La Madriguera.

Tonks, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó con fuerza la mano de Remus, quien aún miraba a Harry y a su hijo alejarse. Ambos con un nudo en la garganta al no poder decirle a su pequeño lo muy orgullosos que estaban de él y lo felices que se sentían al saber que estaba recibiendo todo el amor que ellos no podían otorgarle, pero impotentes solo pudieron ver como su hijo se alejaba. Remus abrazó a Tonks, y ambos llorando se alejaron del patio de los Weasley hasta perderse en una neblina entre unos castaños.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba completamente abarrotado de estudiantes de todas las casas, todos hablaban sin cesar, pero abruptamente todos guardaron silencio cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los alumnos de primer año ingresaron por ella hasta formar un pequeño grupo que se paró frente a un taburete que tenía un viejo y derruido sombrero sobre él. Listos para la ceremonia de selección. Luego de que la profesora McGonagall les explicara en qué consistía la selección, los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno y fueron elegidos en sus respectivas casas, hasta que llegó el turno de un muy asustado Teddy Lupin.

—Lupin, Ted —Dijo la cansada voz de la profesora McGonagall, pero cuando vio la azulada cabellera del niño no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y ofrecerle con cordialidad el sombrero. Luego que ya el sombrero estuviera en su puesto, pasaron algunos segundos en que el sombrero hacía mover la cabeza del niño de un lado a otro, y otros cuantos minutos en que, pensativo escogía el lugar dónde lo enviaría, y luego de escoger la casa adecuada se escuchó con voz firme como gritaba ¡Gryffindor! Mientras todo el gran comedor aplaudía.

—Lo ves, te lo dije —Sonrió con júbilo Remus mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa y le hablaba con cariño —Me debes tres galeones —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tonks contenta, pero sin querer demostrarlo metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un puñado de monedas que entregó a Remus, este dichoso las recibió —Un placer hacer negocios contigo, amor —Le dijo con ternura, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

* * *

Remus y Tonks estaban sentados en la cama de un Teddy de dieciséis años, en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras lo veían caminar nervioso de lado a lado murmurando palabras que apenas les eran entendibles. Cuando pudieron comprender lo que el chico estaba tratando de ensayar no pudieron evitar sonreír con ternura y abrazarse.

— Victoire, yo… es decir, tú y yo nos conocemos desde siempre y desde siempre también hemos sido amigos, pero yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo —Dijo tartamudeando atropelladamente y dándose una palmada en la cabeza —No, si le dices eso pensara que no quieres volver a verle jamás —Se dijo exasperado —Muy bien, vamos de nuevo —Se animó, mientras a su lado, sus padres, a los que no podía ver lo alentaban también —Victoire tu eres una chica y yo soy un chico —Se detuvo un minuto —Esto suena más estúpido aún que las declaraciones de tío Ron —Dijo desesperado —Por qué simplemente no puedo llegar y decirle a Victoire que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia —Dijo exasperado cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Acepto —Dijo la voz de Victoire a sus espaldas. Remus y Tonks se voltearon para ver a la hermosa hija de Bill y Fleur, quien, algo sonrojada, sonreía radiantemente —Yo también te amo, Teddy —Dijo mientras se acercó con lentitud hacia un impactado chico y le besaba con dulzura en los labios, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

Remus y Tonks, felices por la dicha de su hijo, sonrieron ante la imagen de los dos adolescentes besándose con dulzura y no pudieron hacer menos que imitarlos.

* * *

Teddy Lupin, de veintidos años, miraba indeciso su reflejo. Estaba completamente vestido de gala, zapatos negros, túnica negra con detalles en azul eléctrico y una camisa blanca de seda, que había sido un regalo especial de su madrina, Ginny. Sabía que el traje le sentaba bien, pero no estaba seguro si ponerse corbata o dejar la camisa así, a pesar de lo poco importante que pudiera ser su elección, él quería estar perfectamente vestido. Aquel iba a ser el día más especial de su vida. Iba a casarse con su amada Victoire.

Pensó en sus padres, y en lo mucho que le gustaría que estuvieran ahí, con él, acompañándolo, pero también sabía que si ellos habían muerto, había sido en la lucha de conseguir un mundo mejor en el que él pudiera crecer, y nunca dejaría de agradecer todo lo que lucharon por él, y siempre estaría orgulloso por eso, por tener a los mejores padres del mundo. Sintió como tocaron la puerta y por ella vio entrar a sus padrinos, Harry y Ginny, quienes habían sido parte esencial en su vida, y quienes le habían enseñado todo lo que él sabía acerca de sus padres, no pudo hacer más que sonreírles al verlos mirar su atuendo.

—Luces increíble Teddy, Victoire es una chica muy afortunada —Halagó Ginny mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con dulzura para luego besarlo en la mejilla. Teddy correspondió al abrazo orgulloso.

—Ginny tiene razón, Teddy —Dijo Harry con la voz quebrada —No te imaginas lo orgullosos que nos sentimos de ser tus padrinos —Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Teddy se soltó del abrazó y tomó las manos de ambos, en un mudo gesto de agradecimiento por todo el amor que le habían dado en todos esos años, aún así, en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo de duda que Harry pudo vislumbrar —Y se perfectamente que tus padres también lo están, mucho.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí —Dijo con voz triste y bajando la vista. Harry y Ginny lo miraron compartiendo su tristeza, pero comenzaron a animarlo, aquel era el día más importante de su vida, no podían permitir que él estuviera mal. Ginny se acercó a él y con ternura levantó su cabeza hasta que ambas miradas estuvieron conectadas.

—Ellos están aquí, Teddy, ellos siempre han estado aquí, solo que tú no puedes verlos —Le dijo Ginny con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla —Ellos jamás te han abandonado, y hoy, en este día tan especial, estarán en primera fila viendo como su pequeño bebé de cabello azul se casa —Le dijo con un sonrisa, contagiándolos a todos —Ya es hora de bajar, o Victoire pensará que ya no quieres casarte —Dijo jovial la pelirroja, tomando la mano a su esposo y saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo que debían dejar unos momentos a Teddy solo.

Teddy suspiró con fuerza, al verse nuevamente solo y mirando a su alrededor se preguntó si sus padres verdaderamente estarían ahí, como el siempre sintió que estuvieron a su lado toda su vida. Cerró los ojos para imaginárselos junto a él, y una pequeña brisa proveniente de la ventana dio de golpe en su cara, como si de una caricia se tratase, extrañado, abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente, por tan solo unos segundos, con la imagen de sus padres tomados de la mano frente a él, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos y vestidos con ropas de gala, listos para presenciar su matrimonio. Teddy, impactado trató de abrir y cerrar los ojos nuevamente intentando verlos de nuevo, pero nada ocurrió. Cuando, desanimado se dispuso a salir de su habitación, sintió como un susurro femenino en su oído izquierdo le hablaba. _A cada segundo y para siempre a tu lado, Teddy_.

Saboreando la dulce voz de su madre, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, y con el corazón henchido de alegría por saber que sus padres jamás lo abandonarían, salió de la habitación rumbo al altar, dispuesto a ser feliz para siempre.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Esto me supera, enserio, se me han caído unas lágrimas escribiendo esta historia, es que me cuesta pensar en lo difícil que debe ser vivir sin padres, es como un vacío en alma, así que me da una pena terrible Teddy, es por eso que quise darle una especie de futuro alentador, porque se lo merece. N fin, supongo que esta historia es algo complementaria con otra de mi autoría que si quieren pueden leer, se llama No es un adiós y es Remus/Dora en su última noche de vida. Espero les haya gustado, si no, que los patee Buckbeack.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
